1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fitting section for articulated-arm awnings. Fitting sections, also frequently referred to as fitting tubes, are required in articulated-arm awnings to accept the mechanical parts of the articulated-arm awning. Fitting sections therefore support a part of the weight of the awning and absorb a very wide range of mechanical stresses. For this reason, fitting sections should have high torsional strength, should be break-proof and should be generally stable.
2. Description of Related Art
Discus Horizontal and Discus Vertical, two awning systems which have fitting sections, are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The two fitting sections shown are formed specially for each intended use, as can be seen from FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 1, the fitting section 1a is a bulky component connected to a bearer arm 8a by a tongue-and-groove connection 29 at a portion 1a1 of the fitting section 1a, and by a screw 7 connection. The screw 7 attaches to a main portion 1a2 of the fitting section 1a by screwing into a tenon block 5 inserted into the main portion 1a2. An upper portion 1a3 of the fitting section 1a serves to stiffen the fitting section 1a and help support securing and moving components 2. Tenon blocks 5 also support arm bearings for swivel arms (not shown) of the awning. When activated, the swivel arms extend and support an awning cloth 27 as the awning cloth 27 is withdrawn from a cloth shaft 12.
In the second device shown in FIG. 2, the fitting section 1b is fixed to a bearer arm 8b by a screw 7 and a tenon block 5. The fitting section 1b is interlocked with a support bracket 18b, which is rigidly connected to the bearer arm 8b, by a tongue-and-groove connection 29 between the bearer arm 8b and the support bracket 18b. A main portion 1b2 of the fitting section 1b supports securing and moving components 2. An upper portion 1b3 of the fitting section 1b is fixed to the bracket 18b by a lug 61 which cooperates with a snap projection 18b1 on the bracket 18b.
These different awning designs require different fitting sections, thus requiring twice the design and production effort to produce the two different awnings.